Mood Swings
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: Tertipu dengan istri sendiri bukanlah hal yang terpikirkan oleh Neji. / [OS] / dedicated for uLiezha birthday's/ Rate M for implisit. Fanon.


**27 Desember xxxx | 11.25 p.m.**

Derit kaki ranjang yang beradu dengan tatami hijau pudar itu memenuhi ruangan yang dihuni oleh dua insan yang sedang bergelut di atas singgasana mereka. Tempo yang tak beraturan. Deru nafas yang bersahut-sahutan. Meliuk. Mendesah. Mereka seperti terbakar dan tak terhentikan. Seolah malam dingin yang bersalju sama sekali tak menyentuh ruangan yang dipenuhi gairah asmara.

Hyuuga Neji semakin berhasrat kala irisnya menangkap raut tegang wanita yang siang tadi baru saja resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya –Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya semakin gencar menekan titik-titik sensitif pemilik surai indigo itu.

"… Ngh –ah!... N-Ne…" bibir bengkak itu meracau tak karuan. "N-Neji-kun…" Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk. Neji yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi lebih dari ini menaikan temponya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Neji memeluk kepala Hinata erat dengan tangan Hinata yang melingkar kuat di punggungnya. Melepaskan gairah masing-masing untuk saling berpadu, melebur bersamaan dan membuahkan sebuah kehidupan baru.

Neji tersenyum senang. Telunjuk panjangnya mengelus sayang dahi berkeringat milik Hinata. Nafas teratur dari Hinata yang menyentuh lehenya menunjukan bahwa wanita itu telah terlelap beberapa saat setelah mereka mencapai klimaks. Mengecup bibir sekilas. Neji menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi Hinata dan membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Hari ini adalah momentum kebahagiaannya. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintai. Menghabiskan malam pertama dengan orang yang dulu hanya bisa diimpikan. Meskipun terasa panjang dan terkesan melelahkan, hari ini adalah yang terbaik. Dan Neji bersyukur akannya.

Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto

All standar warning applied!

Neji x Hinata

Rate M for implisit

Mood Swings " Keropo

Don't like? Don't read!

 **02 Febuari xxxx | 10.00 a.m.**

"Hinata-nee…! Kau kenapa?!"

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Hinata…! Hinata! Buka pintunya!"

Pagi yang penuh keribuatan dengan suara teriakan dan gedoran pada pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Tangan Neji yang terkepal terus meninju-ninju satu-satunya akses yang menghubungkan ke dalam ruangan itu.

Gerah tak ada sahutan berarti dari Hinata. Neji memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintunya. Namun, belum sempat mengambil ancang-ancang pintu itu telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pucat yang berada dibaliknya.

Hanabi yang melihat itu langsung saja mendekati Hinata dan membantunya berjalan. Neji juga tidak tinggal diam, melihat Hanabi yang menuntun Hinata ke tempat tidur. Dirinya bergerak untuk meletakan bantal pada kepala ranjang lalu membantu Hanabi menaikan Hinata ke atas ranjang.

Hanabi berjalan mundur, memberikan akses Neji untuk lebih mendekati Hinata.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter, Nii-san?" tanya Hanabi.

Neji menggenggam tangan dingin Hinata. "Ya, panggilkan Sakura atau ninja medis lain. Suruh mereka cepat datang ke kediaman Hyuuga."

Mengangguk mengerti, Hanabi berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji dalam kebisuan. Keduanya hanya saling tatap. Mencoba memahami lewat pandangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tangan Neji yang bebas terjulur mengelus pipi yang pucat. Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing dan… mual." Balasnya pelan.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Dokter akan segera datang." Hinata kembali mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian otaknya teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah Neji-kun ada pertemuan antar pemimpin klan pukul sebelas ini? Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan pakaia –"

"Sstt… duduklah dengan tenang, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun." Potong Neji cepat. Tangannya berpindah mengelus puncak surai indigo yang halus.

"Tapi –"

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianku sendiri dan pergi setelah mengetahui kondisimu dari dokter." –lagi Neji menyela ucapannya. Hinata terdiam tak tahu harus membalas apa selain mengangguk.

Sekitar dua puluh menitan, Hanabi kembali membawa Sakura dengannya. Istri dari sang Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat ekspektasinya benar setelah ia selesai memeriksa kondisi Hinata.

Setidaknya ia telah memperkirakan hal ini setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan cerita Hanabi saat dalam perjalanan kemari mengenai perihal yang menyangkut pemilik bersurai indigo ini.

"Selamat, Neji." Klorofilnya menyipit karena relasi dari bibirnya yang tersenyum. "Hinata hamil. Kau akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi."

Baik Hinata, Neji, bahkan Hanabi hanya bisa membelalakan mata. Sakura hanya terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Neji. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga kiri Neji.

"Hati-hati dengan ibu hamil. Biasanya mereka jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Pastikan kau menuruti semua keinginannya kalau tidak mereka cenderung berusaha mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. _Mood swings_ . Ingat itu baik-baik. Suasana hati mereka sering tiba-tiba berubah. Jadi, perhatikan ia lebih."

Sakura terkikik geli saat menemukan wajah tegang Neji setelah mendengar ucapannya. Setidaknya ia mengatakan itu agar Neji tidak terkejut lagi dengan sikap Hinata jikalau ia tiba-tiba berubah ganas atau menjadi sangat baik.

"Ini, aku berikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya dan vitamin. Berikan ia makanan yang bergizi, jangan beri makan yang sembarangan. Kurangi makan yang dingin-dingin seperti eskrim. Panggil aku jika ada gejala-gejala aneh. Jangan sungkan." Ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah. Sesama ibu hamil harus saling tolong menolong, kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Sakura –"

"Sstt… aku belum memberitahu Sasuke-kun. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu." Binar bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah canti itu. Hinata ikut bahagia.

"Ayo, kita sama-sama berjuang untuk merepotkan suami masing-masing." Hanabi tertawa mendengarnya. Lain dengan Neji yang mengkeret ditempat.

"..un.." Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit kembali ke rumah sakit. Jaga kesehatan ya, Hinata." Sakura membereskan alatnya. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu Sakura menyempati menoleh kearah Neji dengan raut jenaka.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi, Neji." Blam. Tubuhnya tertelan pintu geser. Meninggalkan Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi.

"Ja, kalau begitu aku juga pergi. Ada janji latihan bersama dengan Konohamaru. _Jaa ne, Nee-san, Nii-san._ " Hanabi ikut berlalu. Menyisakan Neji dan Hinata dalam ruangan yang mendadak sunyi.

Neji memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Hinata, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah, rasanya setelah mendengar hal itu perasaanku jadi lebih baik." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tangannya saling berggenggaman erat . Ada perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa disalurkan lewat kata-kata. Rasanya seperti baru saja mendapatkan lotre.

"Syukurlah."

Neji bergerak kearah lemari untuk menyiapkan kimono resminya. Sebentar lagi waktunya untuk pergi ke pertemuan. Setidaknya ada obrolan menyenangkan yang bisa ia bahas di sana.

"Ano ne, Neji-kun." Panggil Hinata takut-takut. "Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Deg! Ini bercanda, kan? Masa' sudah dimulai! Batin Neji histeris.

Neji menoleh. "Pergi kemana?"

"..um.. pa… pasar! Ya! Aku ingin pergi ke pasar bersama Neji-kun." Kata Hinata semangat persis seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Baiklah, lusa kita pergi." Jawab Neji. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Hinata tidak menginginkan pergi ke tempat aneh.

Hinata menggeleng keras. "Besok."

"Hn? Tapi aku ada pertemuan penting juga besok. Bukankah kau tahu?" Neji mencoba untuk bersabar. Berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Aku mau pergi besok!" Oke, ia tahu Hinata itu keras kepala. Namun ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kehamilan itu bisa melahirkan sifat egois.

"Lusa."

"Kalau begitu, sepulang habis pertemuan." Keukuh Hinata minta besok. Neji memijat pelipisnya. Setidaknya dulu sewaktu ia masih menjadi _bunkee_ menghadapi sifat kekerasan kepala Hinata memanglah bukan hal yang mudah tapi jika sudah sampai tingkat seperti ini rasanya agak berlebihan.

"Tidak bisa. Lusa kita pergi."

Hinta mengerucut sebal. Dirinya langsung bergelung dalam selimut. Marah akan penolakan Neji.

Setelah selesai berpakaian. Neji mendekati Hinata yang berubah menjadi buntalan putih di atas kasur. Tubuhnya menunduk dan mengecup bagian yang ia anggap puncak kepala meski tertutup selimut tebal. Hinata memerah dibaliknya. Insting Neji benar-benar hebat meski tanpa _byakugan_ ia bisa menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk ia kecup.

"Aku pergi."

Ceklek. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Hinata keluar dari balik selimut dan menatap sekitar. Hanya ada dirinya. Neji sudah benar-benar pergi.

Kakinya ia turunkan memijak tatami. Membuka lemari dan memakai pakaian tebal untuk keluar.

Meski dipaksa menunggu sampai lusa. Hinata tidak habis akal untuk menjadikan hari esok kepergiannya.

"Yosh!" dirinya sudah bersiap. Dengan lugas ia keluar ruangan dan mulai berjalan meninggakan kediaman Hyuuga dengan perasaan riang.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di tengah keramaian pasar desa. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Walaupun lusa –besok menurut Hinata – ia akan ke sini lagi setidaknya ada Neji yang membedakannya dengan hari ini.

"Haha, Neji. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi aku suka salah satu sifatmu itu."

"Kau juga tidak benar-benar berubah."

Langkah ringannya tiba-tiba terhenti kala telinga dan irisnya menangkap suara dan siluet yang sangat dikenalnya sedang asik bercengkeraman dengan seseorang yang parahnya adalah seorang perempuan bercepol kembar.

Emosi Hinata tiba-tiba naik. Oh, jadi ini alasan mengapa ia menolak ajakanku tadi. Baik hari ini dan besok ia berencana untuk bermesraan dengan wanita lain! Batinnya panas. Tangannya tergerak mengambil satu tomat dari salah satu tempat penjual di sana yang berada tepat di sisi kanannya. Pikirannya sedang tidak jernih. Entah bersembunyi dimana sifat pemalu dan baik hatinya saat ini.

"Tungg –nona apa yang kau lakukan!?" jerit sang pemilik toko saat melihat tomat itu sudah melayang dan mendarat dengan indah di kepala bersurai cokelat itu. Neji yang merasakan buah segar itu hancur tepat saat mengenai kepalanya langsung berbalik dan mencari pelaku kurang ajar yang berani melemparnya dengan tomat.

Matanya berhenti bergerak saat menemukan Hinata yang memandang galak kearahnya. Dan sepertinya tidak perlu mencari pelakunya lagi karena dalam hitungan detik Neji langsung mengerti kondisinya.

Hinata mendengus kasar. Matanya memelototi Neji lalu berbalik , berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga dengan menghentak-hentak kaki.

Neji yang melihat Hinata telah berbalik pergi, segera meninggalkan gadis bercepol itu dan berlari mengejar Hinata. Membatalkan tujuannya yang akan pergi ke pertemuan antar pemimpin klan. Saat ini Hinata lebih penting.

Sesampainya di _mansion_ Hyuuga, Hinata segera mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak membiarkan Neji untuk masuk. Gedoran kuat pada pintu menambah keinginan Hinata untuk tidak membuka pintu itu. Air matanya baru meleleh sekarang. Dadanya terasa sakit. Mengetahui alasan Neji menolak ajakan perginya, benar-benar membuat Hinata sakit.

"Hinata, buka pintunya!" seru Neji dari luar. "Biarkan aku masuk. Akan kujelaskan semuanya." Tangannya terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Berharap Hinata luluh.

"Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Jeritan dari dalam kamar membuat hati Neji mencelos. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mendobrak pintu dengan mudah. Hanya saja ia tidak mau menyakiti Hinata, dan ingin Hinata sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hinata… dengarkan aku dulu. Tolong buka pintunya!" balas Neji tak kalah tinggi.

"Tidak mau! Pergi!" Neji mengurut pelipisnya. Ada kesalahpahaman besar yang harus diluruskan di sini. Namun, Hinata tidak mau diajak kompromi. Ini semakin sulit, batinnya.

"Dengar…! Aku akan mendobrak pintunya dalam hitungan ketiga!" Neji tetap bergeming. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, inilah saatnya. Aku memaksa!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak akan. Pergi!"

"Satu."

"Kubilang pergi!"

"Dua."

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" terselip satu isakan dalam teriakan itu.

"Ti –"

Ceklek. Mendengar suara seperti kunci dibuka. Neji langsung menerobos masuk dan kembali mengunci pintunya. Kamar mereka masih rapi seperti terakhir ia tinggalkan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata merusak atau menghancurkan benda di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya kejadian tomat tadi tidak terjadi lagi.

Lavender Neji menatap Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah sembab. Tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!" iris bulat Hinata menyipit. Menatap Neji dengan bengis. Posisi tangannya siap men- _jyuuken_ Neji kapan saja kalau-kalau pria itu mencoba mendekat lagi.

Neji membuang nafas berat. "Hinata, tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami, sungguh." Mulai Neji.

Hinata menggeleng tak percaya. "Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Neji mendekat selangkah. "Sungguh. Percaya padaku, Hinata."

Maniknya kembali berkabut. Sebegitu pentingnya kah perempuan itu, batinnya sakit.

"A-aku… tidak bisa percaya." Air matanya jatuh.

"Demi _Kami-sama_ Hinata! Aku bersumpah tidak terjadi apapun! Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu'kan dia hanya mantan satu timku dulu. Lagipula Tenten sudah menikah dengan Lee, apa yang kau takutkan!?" Nada suara Neji terdengar jengkel dan itu semakin menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

"Hiks… kenapa kau marah?! Akulah yang seharusnya marah di sini!" seru Hinata dengan air mata yang berderai.

Neji melembutkan tatapannya. "Aku tidak marah." Ujarnya pelan. "Sudah jangan marah lagi, ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf," tambahnya.

"Tentu saja aku masih marah! Ketika seorang suami bercengkaraman dengan wanita lain sebegitu akrabnya, mana ada istri yang tidak marah melihatnya!" Hinata menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan; melupakan posisi berjaganya. "Kata maaf saja tidak cukup." Lanjutnya lirih.

Neji berdetak. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum simpul. Mengetahui istrinya sedang dilanda cemburu berat entah kenapa membuat hatinya kegirangan.

Tangan Neji kembali terulur dan membuka tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Hinata berhenti menangis. Wajahnya berubah sumringah. Akhirnya kata-kata yang paling ia tunggu terlontar juga. Tangannya yang dipegang Neji ia lepas dan diganti dengan memeluk tubuh jangkung itu.

"Temani aku belanja di pasar seharian besok." Pelukannya mengerat, "ya?"

Neji meringis. Ia baru mengingatnya sekarang. Bahwa akal-akalan ibu hamil itu lebih licik dari biasanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Dan _mood swings_ Hinata benar-benar merepotkan. Lihatlah, perempuan ini. Suara kikikan gelinya berhasil membuat lutut Neji melemas. Setelah saling bersahut-sahutan teriakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia telah ditipu oleh istrinya sendiri. Astaga.

END

Jeder! Ini telat banget dan jauh dari tanggal 12. Maaf, ya mbk.

Well, gak mau basa basi. Cuma mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun! /cipok. Meski lewat setidaknya ini masih bulan agustus. :"

Ini ngetik lewat hape, btw. Jadi, sori jika banyak typo /males ngedit. Lappie ngambek lagi. Jadi harus ngetik ulang dengan ingetan seadaanya. Ini bukan humor. Lebih ke fluff. Ringan. Cukup buat asupan NejiHina shipper.

Wokeh! Sekian dari saya.

Untuk mbak uri sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun ya.

Bye~


End file.
